harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudius Griguardo (Cossack09)
Claudius Mikhael Griguardo (born 3 May 1948)' '''was an Italian-American pure-blood wizard who attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, born to President Eduardo Griguardo and Gloria Harrow. As the son of the President of MACUSA, Claudius grew up with one of the most powerful positions of authority in all of America. As a boy, he attended Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into the Horned Serpent house - he became a Duelling Champion, and a Seeker in his house's Quidditch team. He started a relationship with Christine Gallow, and they became famous for a Quidditch match that turned into a competition between the two of them. After graduating the school with an extraordinary record, Claudius trained extensively as an Auror and became one of the most destructive forces of justice in the United States of America. He rose to become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Biography Early life Claudius Mikhael Griguardo was born on the 3rd of May 1948 in Brooklyn, to Eduardo Griguardo, the President of MACUSA, and Gloria Harrow, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for MACUSA. As a result of being in such a high position already, Claudius' life was luxurious and completely extravagant, but unlike both his mother ''and ''father he behaved very quietly and secretively. He was the second son of his parents, the elder being Kevin Griguardo, who was never really an influence in Claudius' life as far as childhood was concerned - in fact, the popular and bombastic Kevin was barely ever at home at all, because he had so many friends and was always out with them. Claudius, thus, spent his entire childhood alone in his bedroom, isolated from the rest of his family and under the total influence of books. By the time he was accepted into Ilvermony School, he was already an extremely learned individual in magic. He was already capable of casting an impressive Fire-Making Spell and manipulate it into shapes of his own imagination - there was even a situation where he created a flaming falcon above the sky in Brooklyn, which risked violating the International Statute of Secrecy. He was seven years old when he encountered his first dragon, a Ukrainian Ironbelly that attacked a group of children in Central Park, which he fought off by physically protecting the Muggles with his body. He received severe burns to his body, which were easily healed, but he was left traumatised by the event. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Starting school En route to Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Claudius met a young student named Malcolm Thorne and the two of them developed an immediate hatred for one another when Malcolm threatened a muggle-born student with physical violence and called her a mudblood, inciting Claudius' contempt for the boy. The two of them ended up fighting and Claudius, not strong enough to compete with the taller and fiercer lad, suffered two black eyes, before he headbutted the boy so hard that he knocked him out, before he was harangued and beaten to near-death by Malcolm's brothers. In a temperamental act of magical aggression, entered their minds and left them paralytic. Critically bruised, Claudius took the muggle-born girl and kept her in his father's house for the night to protect her from any wrath that Malcolm would visit upon her. Upon arriving at Ilvermorny, Claudius was Sorted into Horned Serpent house after standing in the circle for almost ten minutes, simultaneously being recommended by the Thunderbird statue. Later on, Claudius selected an Ebony wand with a Thunderbird tail feather as its core. His brother, who was in Thunderbird House, was disappointed in the turnout because he had wrongly expected Claudius to be Sorted into exactly the same house as he was. As a result, a rift formed between the two brothers. Claudius proved himself to be an incredibly quiet student, barely ever speaking to other people outside of class unless he wanted something from them and, in class, he was extremely blunt with his teachers. His cold nature was countered by the fact that he was undeniably brilliant, proving to be three steps ahead of his classmates in almost every respect. He could transform statues into dragons by the time he was three months into his term at Ilvermorny, which was joked to be a dangerous talent because of his tendency to associate himself with fire. Claudius' brother, who was a prodigal student in Divination and was extremely popular among the girls at school, would often make false predictions about Claudius' future at Ilvermorny, one of which was that he would be betrayed for love by a swan, and for hatred by a rat. Claudius didn't pay any particular attention to his brother's game. He met the girl he had saved from Malcolm, who named herself Christine Gallow, who was the daughter of a wandmaker in Harlem, and the two of them became exceptionally close, even though it was recognised that Christine had little interest in education and was more interested in being given knowledge rather than developing it. Claudius, ever-ambitious even as a child, opted to become a Quidditch player, but was deemed too young and not skilled enough a flyer to become so. Claudius' biggest challenge of that year came when the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Cadmus Wright, initiated a duelling club and he was pitted against his rival Malcolm Thorne in a duel - the two of them magically battled for thirty seconds before Claudius realised that he couldn't defeat the boy through magical power, but had to be cleverer in his combat. Claudius set the boy's robes on fire and, while he was distracted, hit him with a Full Body-Bind curse, paralysing him and winning the duel. This earned him a disqualification in the duel, since he had broken the rules in setting a student on fire. It also resulted in Malcolm hating him even more, but some other students considering him to be a bit more daring than Kevin was. Claudius cited that he was more ashamed than people gave him credit for, because he himself had suffered the wrath of fire as a child and therefore sympathised with Malcolm, who wouldn't accept his sympathy. Rise to early fame In his Second Year, Claudius returned to Ilvermorny School after watching his brother fall out with his father, which led to Kevin becoming far more estranged from the family - it was revealed that Eduardo had disapproved of the pure-blood equality perspective that Kevin had adopted, and this exposed Claudius to the realisation that pure-blood supremacy was more prominent in America than he truly realised. He tried several times to try and connect with his brother, but Kevin resisted his efforts. Throughout his Third Year, he rose to become a prodigal potions master, having an eidetic memory that enabled him to recite several recipies to potions off by heart. His intelligence aided him in theoretical exams, but in practical exams he struggled slightly because he didn't take being publicly observed very well. He overcame this when he demonstrated the ability to properly tame Nifflers and create the Draught of the Living Dead without any aid from textbooks or encouragement from classmates. This caught the attention of his Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Cadmus Wright, who offered to personally tutor him to become a much stronger wizard, since he possessed uncanny potential already. Claudius accepted these offerings and thus continued to have nightly sessions on Transfiguration with Professor Wright, which led to controversy among other teachers since Wright wasn't the Transfiguration professor. He was allowed to only teach his own subject at Ilvermorny, and therefore Claudius decided to teach him to master his own fears instead. Claudius and Wright, throughout their sessions, established that Claudius had a great fear of fire - he was afraid of fire because he feared the concept of total destruction, which fire represented. This was discovered beyond a shadow of a doubt when Professor Wright, as part of the exam preparations for the Second Year, tested each student against a Boggart, and Claudius' boggart took the shape of a burning man, which Claudius repelled eventually by making the man fall into a river and evaporate with the Boggart-Banishing Spell. This resulted in a series of pranks being played on Claudius for his pyrophobia, but instead Claudius was encouraged to continue practising the spell to master his fear. His brother was the only other person who comforted Claudius when his fear was used against him, since Christine was under peer pressure from her classmates and couldn't defend him. When Malcolm Thorne actually set his bed on fire, Claudius was severely burned once again but he refused to allow Malcolm to be expelled by revealing who had made the attack. Near the December of that year, Claudius thwarted an attempt by Malcolm to sabotage a Quidditch match: Malcolm gave a broom that couldn't fly to the Seekers of the Horned Serpent team, and Claudius, unable to allow this humiliation to come to pass, replaced the brooms with real ones, and offered a memory of Malcolm replacing the brooms to the Headmaster, which resulted in Malcolm being expelled. However, Malcolm's expulsion was quickly revoked when his mother, who was a powerful opponent to President Eduardo, politically threatened Ilvermorny, resulting in political unpopularity for Malcolm's family but a return to the school for Malcolm himself. Malcolm swore revenge against Claudius, and from then on Claudius lived in fear of Malcolm's destructive wrath. He received Special Award for Services to the School from Headmaster Grayson, and became a significant figure of popularity afterwards, even though he loathed it. By the time his Fourth Year had come, he was the Ilvermorny equivalent of Cedric Diggory, according to Albus Dumbledore. Claudius' sessions with Professor Wright extended so far that he became the third strongest student in that subject. When his brother finally opened up to him about his grief over their father's bigotry, Claudius admitted that he was confused about the subject because blood purity meant absolutely nothing from his perspective - he recognised an array of students at school who were prodigal witches and wizards but were also Muggle-born. He often defended Christine from pure-blood supremacists at school, even though the teachers overruled him and dealt with the bullying themselves. Becoming the snake When Claudius was in his Fourth Year, he consistently urged his father to make peace with Kevin, since everyone else was finding their rivalry both tragic and excruciating. This would be one of the fiercest examples of how Claudius' father contradicted his sons, but it was established that Claudius continued to adore his father. He developed a fascination with becoming an animal, considering that his grandmother (who was a centenarian and one of the most renowned witches in the States) was an Animagus who could transform into a Harpy eagle, and remained ever stronger even in her old age. Claudius' fascination led to him researching extensively into the concept of transformation. He performed an extremely extensive series of experiments on himself with intent of becoming an Animagus, believing that he would become something mighty like a bear or a tiger, but instead when he finally completed the experiment he transformed into a black mamba, a venomous snake. Becoming the snake, Claudius realised that he now had almost unlimited capability to go anywhere he wanted. Utilising this power to go on night-time escapades all over Ilvermorny school, Claudius started to collect the secrets of several students who bullied him or the people he liked and keeping them for incidents where he could utilise these secrets. Claudius and Christine became even closer as a result of his budding popularity, once people started forgetting his fear of fire, and she encouraged him to properly conquer his fear by providing a means of clinging to hope or happiness. Claudius was confused by her encouragement, but it became clearer when they were both attacked by Dementors during a midnight walk through Ilvermorny. The Dementors nearly kissed Christine until Claudius tried to repel the creature, prompting it to pursue him. When the Dementors tried to affect him, he hallucinated that he was surrounded by a burning house, which led to him going into catatonia for nearly a month, even though the Ilvermorny staff arrived and repulsed the Dementors. When Claudius recovered, he was encouraged by Professor Wright to learn the Patronus Charm, which he achieved almost easily by thinking of Christine - his Patronus took the form of a huge snake, similar to Claudius' Animagus form. Utilising the Patronus, Claudius managed to protect Christine when the Dementors attacked them a second time, conjuring a Patronus so powerful that it actually drove the Dementors out of the State itself. Claudius then admitted that he was in love with Christine, and she admitted in turn that she loved him. The two of them started dating after that. Claudius would often sneak out of his common room to meet with her in the night. His relationship became public knowledge and Christine earned a considerable amount of popularity simply from being associated with someone like Claudius Griguardo. However, this factor vanished completely when Claudius' father was removed from office and replaced by Malcolm's mother Regina Thorne, who employed completely different policies in America, including the 'backwards laws' against Muggle-borns and Muggle relations in general. Claudius' rivalry with Malcolm became resurgent and he earned equivalent popularity to Claudius, which led to the fear that Claudius would suffer at Regina's hands simply for being her son's enemy. These fears proved correct when Claudius received multiple threats of expulsion if he continued to associate himself with Christine, who was Muggle-born and therefore under threat of persecution herself for being a part of a wizarding school. Claudius utilised his powers for threatening purposes for the first time after these threats began, transforming into a snake and travelling to Regina's home during the Christmas holidays and menacing her in the night, leading to Regina developing a fear of snakes - this fear of snakes was exploited by Eduardo, who voiced that people with fear of snakes would be unable to face the Dark wizards (represented by snakes in popular culture) of the world. Regina and Eduardo engaged in an extensive war of campaigns that made New York itself a dangerous place for supporters of either side, and many believed that these two powerful people would utilise any means (including murder) to get what they wanted. Claudius and his brother became star pupils by the end of his fourth year, rising above the hate, fear and controversy that surrounded their father's campaign; this would become one of the few times in which Claudius and Kevin truly aligned as young men, since they were otherwise completely different and intended to stay so. Claudius once duelled with Kevins girlfriend Henrietta Wickers in the school's duelling club, defeating her and earning the title of Duelling Champion; he earned her respect and that of her family as well, meaning that, while Eduardo faced threats and opposition for his political work on a daily basis, Claudius was more or less in the clear at school, and people started to like him as much as they did his brother. He would be surrounded by girls who wanted to get to know him, but it was very clear that he only ever had eyes for Christine. The Silver Snitch When he was in his Fifth Year, he became a member of the Quidditch team, having practised flying extensively his entire life. He achieved the position of Seeker and became a star player for the Horned Serpent house at Ilvermorny School. He played extensively as a part of the team, gaining renown for how quickly he caught the Golden Snitch, and his tendency to utilise the Wronski Feint during games, becoming one of the most ruthless players in the history of Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. During a game against Wampus house late into his Fourth Year, he ended up facing Christine, who was a Seeker for the Thunderbird house. The two of them battled on the pitch so competitively that the game's focus went from the game to them in particular, until Christine outwitted Claudius and caught the Snitch, resulting in a tie of 320 points for both teams. For this, a second Snitch was released on to the field. The Silver Snitch proved nearly impossible for both teams, and as the game continued many players pressured him to perform his Wronski Feint against Christine, but Claudius refused out of sentiment because he didn't want to severely injure his own girlfriend. The game continued into the night and it started to Snow. Claudius performed a rudimentary tactic and made Christine leave the pitch, while he chased after the real Snitch. However, she outmanoeuvred him again and dropped from above, prompting him to swerve out of the way and allowing her to catch the Snitch. This resulted in a victory for Thunderbird house and for Claudius to receive major rows from his teammates for allowing a girl to surpass him, but Claudius expected this and wasn't insulted by their disapproval, since he had only not wanted to harm the girl he loved. This was respected by the captain of Thunderbird team, his brother, who applauded both Seekers' skills, and the fact that he had hitherto not lost a single match in his position. The loss against Thunderbird would also be utilised frequently by Christine in their relationship as an example of times where she beat him, and he would be unable to deny it. Duel in Harlem While studying to become an Auror, Claudius officially asked Christine to marry him. Christine, after a very long silence, said no, thinking that Claudius was going into the idea of starting a family too quickly, and ran away, leading to Claudius believing she didn't love him. Claudius returned home and embraced his studies, going through a series of mental, physical and magical trials to achieve the title, but he couldn't shake the fact that Christine's rejection of him was upsetting. He eventually managed to pass the exams, but not without considerable lapses in effort due to him trying to reconnect with Kevin still. Claudius finally tried to contact Christine instead of Kevin, but found that her house was empty - not only empty, but ransacked, and there was a Howler waiting for him. The Howler challenged Claudius to that duel that had been promised so long ago, and Claudius realised that Malcolm had baited him into the duel by abducting Christine. He appealed to the Head of the Auror Office to find Malcolm, who hunted across Central Park and the north side of New York for the young wizard, finding nothing. Realising that Malcolm would want to finish what had been started when they first met, Claudius journeyed to Harlem and hunted for him there. Malcolm Thorne finally resurfaced and demanded an audience with Claudius, who confronted him in an alleyway in Harlem. Revealing an immobilised and unconscious Christine, Malcolm ordered him to consume a phial of Veritaserum so that Malcolm could interrogate him into exposing any backup he would have, but Claudius promised that there wasn't, under its influence. Claudius realised that Malcolm had showed a greater cunning than anticipated, having prevented Claudius from deceiving him in their duel - he would have to cast spells verbally. Malcolm calmly waxed lyrical about their rivalry, and the fact that it had been reflected by the political duels between their parents, and wished that anyone would believe that he was superior to Claudius, who acknowledged that Malcolm's life had been made difficult in its own way by his mother's exploits. Claudius demanded that Christine be reanimated and allowed to leave, but Malcolm swore that Christine would only be freed if Claudius had won and killed his opponent. Claudius then tried to appeal to Malcolm's common sense by contemplating that the duel would never solve anything, but make one of them hate the other more and be humiliated or damaged for no good reason. Malcolm laughed in Claudius' face for this, citing his feudal belief that it would solve enough to satisfy him. The two of them continuously argued over the meanings of the duel, and Malcolm made several assumptions about what Claudius would have done alternatively, but Claudius advised his opponent to not assume that he knew anything about Claudius, because he knew nothing about him in the long run. Malcolm smiled and initiated the duel, approaching him and bowing, so that Claudius did the same. Claudius noticed, up close, that Malcolm was transparent - he was an illusion, which meant that Malcolm was trying to blindside him. Hearing Malcolm emerge from the darkness behind him, Claudius cast a Full Body-Bind Curse at Malcolm, who dodged him and cast a Scorching Charm which Claudius deflected. The two of them duelled violently until Claudius Apparated to the high ground and set the alley on fire. Malcolm, showing that he was an extremely powerful wizard, extinguished the flames and absorbed them into a flaming beam that he aimed at Claudius. Claudius' robes were set aflame by the spell, even though he repelled the worst for them. Malcolm tried several kinds of spells, including turning Claudius to dust, but Claudius easily anticipated him and met each spell with an equivalently powerful one. During the duel, the two young men voiced their respect for one another's power, and Malcolm admitted that he considered Claudius to be his only true rival. Knowing that this was something that Malcolm wouldn't freely admit, Claudius knew that he was under the influence of Veritaserum as well, understanding that Malcolm was actually more honourable than Claudius ever knew. Knowing that he would have to use more cunning to win, Claudius got up close to his opponent and feigned a Killing Curse, causing Malcolm to dive for cover. Claudius transformed into a snake and scared him into the open, where Malcolm lost him in the crowd that had gathered from people fleeing or watching the duel. Claudius sneaked up behind Malcolm and seized him, holding his wand to his enemy's throat and ordering him to release Christine. Shocked that Claudius had outwitted him, and believing that he had Apparated skilfully instead of transforming into an animal, Malcolm magically woke his hostage, ending the duel. Claudius probed Christine's mind to find out if she'd been hurt, but the only thing he found was that she'd fought savagely against him before she was caught. He entered Malcolm's mind instead, and found that Malcolm hadn't hurt her, which led to mutual respect between them. Both men were arrested for the chaos caused in the duel, but Claudius fought relentlessly to have them both released, shocking his opponent for the second time. Claudius faced disagreement from Christine because of this, since Christine resented Malcolm for attacking her and would do for the rest of her life, but eventually they reached an understanding on the matter. First Wizarding War The Attack on Central Park By the time the First Wizarding War started, twenty-two-year-old Claudius Griguardo had become one of the most feared Aurors in America. He had put at least forty-seven Dark wizards behind bars at this point, and was one of the first wizards to speak out against isolationism from the War when MACUSA received word that Voldemort had risen up against the British Ministry of Magic. Claudius was overruled by many wizards in America who didn't want any involvement in Lord Voldemort. However, Lord Voldemort grew concerned that such a powerful wizard would speak out against America's ignorance of the British conflict, and sent a Death Eater named Antonin Dolohov to assassinate him. The Dark wizard planned on killing him in front of his father to send a message to the American community about how dangerous the Dark Lord truly was. When Claudius and Christine, who at the time were engaged to be married, were visiting Central Park, Dolohov posed as a Muggle, but Claudius immediately recognised him because of his extensive memory of the most-wanted list of Dark wizards in Europe. He calmly escorted Christine out of Central Park and used Legilimency to check if Dolohov had brought any other Death Eaters with him. Dolohov, to his credit, didn't stop the Auror from doing this, and when Claudius was assured that they were alone except for Eduardo, who was sitting not too far away and had his wand in hand, Claudius faced off against Dolohov. For a few minutes, the two men silently faced one another, Dolohov daring his opponent to make his first move. Claudius called his bluff and transformed into the black mamba, vanishing from Dolohov's view. Claudius sneaked up on Dolohov from behind and bit on his ankle, injecting him with venom. While Dolohov screamed, Eduardo attacked him from behind, Stunning him. Dolohov recovered quickly and fought the two men. Realising how ferocious the Death Eater was, Claudius communicated with his father to get out of New York while Claudius finished the man off. Eduardo stubbornly refused, and the two men continued to fight with the Death Eater. Eventually, more MACUSA Aurors were attracted to the fight and Dolohov fled, but Claudius wouldn't let him get away so easily. He pursued Dolohov through Central Park and fought him, earning a scar along his navel from his opponent, but succeeding in seriously wounding Dolohov in the process. Dolohov tried to kill him outright, but Claudius transformed into a snake again and bit him on the cheek, driving him insane with agony. Dolohov retreated from America to escape from Claudius, who pursued him relentlessly after that, and he received punishment from Voldemort as a result of his failure - he had managed to send a message in his attack, but it was totally the wrong message and he hadn't even succeeded in killing the man. Not long after the duel, Claudius was reunited with Albus Dumbledore, who had heard about the duel in the Daily Prophet ''and insisted on a private audience with him. It is unknown what they discussed, but Dumbledore described Claudius to Severus Snape as '''a very interesting young man'. The Order of the Phoenix After the attack, Claudius appealed a second time to MACUSA for them to contribute to the British efforts against the Death Eaters, remarking on how easy it was for a man like Dolohov to go unnoticed in the heart of New York. Eduardo allowed this, much to the controversial opinions of other powerful MACUSA officials, and concurred with Claudius that they couldn't ignore the predicament that the wizarding world was in for that much longer. He even petitioned for a token force of American Aurors to be sent to Britain with him as a contribution by MACUSA itself. On the way, the Aurors were repeatedly assaulted by Death Eaters and by protesters to America's involvement in the war, but no killings were committed and nobody was arrested or harmed at all, thanks to Claudius' careful orchestration of the journey. In 1972, Claudius was admitted into the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumledore, in recognition of the powerful bond this would form between the two countries, and arranged for him to be a partner of Bartemius Crouch Snr., the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in Great Britain. Crouch and Claudius both saw eye-to-eye on the nature of Dark wizards, but contrasted completely on dealing with them. Claudius, who believed that punishments ought not to be brutal for the accessories in Dark activities, contrasted with Crouch, who was indiscriminate in his brutal treatment of any Dark wizard. Nevertheless, the two of them proved a formidable team and Dark wizards throughout the United Kingdom grew to fear them. In 1975, Crouch sent Claudius to the Forest of Dean to root out known Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Claudius recognised a trap had been set by the psychopathic Bellatrix, but was too late in repelling the trap - he was set upon by a horde of Inferi, and three of his companions were torn apart, but Claudius set the forest on fire and escaped, forcing Crouch to send in wizards to extinguish the flames. In 1978, Claudius was attacked a second time by Dolohov, but Alastor Moody joined him in repelling the man, and the two of them struck up a strong friendship. Claudius would be faced with Dolohov five times during the First Wizarding War alone, and each time Dolohov would fail and would be punished by Voldemort. Throughout the war, he would also be offered a place in the Wizengamot as an American representative, but he refused this, prioritising political empowerment under doing what needed to be done. It was believed by many, including Dumbledore himself, that this was a slightly unwise move, since power in Britain would have done well in the war effort, but Dumbledore actually respected Claudius' decision. Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold offered him information about his brother Kevin in return for extensive service during the war, which was recognised as an attempt at blackmail that Claudius revoked into an official deal that was publicly made before the whole Wizengamot. During an intense battle in Wiltshire, Claudius met and fought with Lucius Malfoy. It is unknown how long this duel lasted and who won, but both men survived the encounter. Lucius would become a common enemy of the American Auror after this, prompting Voldemort to make the whole Malfoy family an opponent to any American wizard in the country who didn't align with their beliefs - it was speculated largely that some Americans who joined Claudius actually believed in blood purity, but fear and respect for Claudius led to them not betraying him. It was mentioned that he was ambushed by the werewolves under Fenrir Greyback during the war, and he was very badly mutilated, but he survived and killed thirteen wolves in the attack. In time, Claudius became as much of a threat to the Death Eaters in Britain as Alastor Moody was himself, leading to the assumption that Voldemort himself would try and kill Claudius. After Bartemius Crouch approved more violent means of fighting the enemy to his wizards, Claudius did the exact opposite and cited that killing may only be utilised when absolutely, unequivocally necessary. He also protested fiercely when Crouch organised the decimation of the giant colonies, even though he was reportedly injured by a giant early into the war. Crouch's friendship with Claudius would all but evaporate after this, considering that Claudius, while remaining on speaking terms with him, would never look at him in the same way ever again. He even appealed to Minister Bagnold to remove Crouch from office with this mindset. Dumbledore contemplated that if Crouch had spoken out openly against Claudius for his interference, then they would be facing a war between the American and British law enforcements and Voldemort would have something to laugh about as a result. Claudius repeatedly went on independent missions to apprehend Death Eaters, using his Animagi form to do this, and it was rumoured that he had an informer inside the ranks of the Dark Lord. He was there when Evan Rosier was killed and Igor Karkaroff was arrested, and witnessed the murders of many great wizards. When Harry Potter travels back in time to the trials of Igor Karkaroff, he sees a man with an Italian complexion speak out violently against Karkaroff for the crimes he committed, having witnessed savageries beyond counting being made by the wizard - this is revealed to be Claudius, who had investigated several murders and attacks that had either been performed or influenced by Karkaroff. Everyone in the scene appears to go silent when Claudius speaks out. Between wars Claudius continued to live a very good life after the war ended, having become one of the most famous figures of authority in America. In the eyes of MACUSA, he had become a representative for the country in other continents. He became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in MACUSA, but he expressed that, given the opportunity, he would cease to work in that position and live out the rest of his life with Christine, which led to a brief fallout with Eduardo. Collectively between the two Wizarding Wars (at least, between 1981 and 1990), Claudius caught over forty Dark wizards in the United States of America and oversaw an array of trials and sentencing, even though he was steadfastly against execution. He had survived countless assassination attempts, which had come popularly from the families of the people he had arrested. Ronald Weasley, whose father had worked briefly with and actually met Claudius at some point during the war, remembers reading a series of Daily Prophet ''reports about his exploits and believing that he eclipsed Mad-Eye Moody. In 1983, Eduardo Griguardo passed away after a heart attack right in front of Claudius. Compelled into sorrow by this, Claudius gave a eulogy at his father's funeral and received visitors to the service from all over the wizarding world, including Professor Albus Dumbledore, who offered him a teaching post at Hogwarts so that he could get away from working in such a dangerous predicament. Recognising the rumoured curse on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and knowing that this wold be the post he would be offered, Claudius politely declined, but exchanged letters with him repeatedly. Despondent from his father's death, Claudius visited his grave twice a week and would always demand to be alone. One year after Eduardo's death, Claudius married Christine. It was reported that Claudius only properly smiled when they were pronounced man and wife. However, the wedding was given a crushing twist when they received a surprise visitor - Kevin Griguardo. Revealed to have heard too late about Eduardo's death, Kevin had struggled to return to the United States while at the same time managing to pay for his position as a magizoologist. Claudius and Kevin shared an excruciatingly long silence, before Claudius kissed his brother on both cheeks and welcomed him back to the family. Claudius danced with Christine, and watched as Kevin danced with his new wife Sethrina Mulligan, who had been married to him for three years and with whom he had twins Michael and Theodore Griguardo. Realising that Kevin ''had loved his father as much as Claudius himself had done. The two brothers later visited Eduardo's grave and Kevin wept, prompting his brother to comfort him. Kevin vowed never to divide himself from his family ever again. The reunion between Kevin and Claudius revitalised the latter's devotion to his job, leading to many believing that he had been so indecisive about what he wanted because he had missed his brother and feared that he had somehow been killed in the war - he later learned that Kevin had utilised dragons in the war to fight the Death Eaters and had even saved a village or two from Dementor attacks. Physical appearance Claudius was a man who wasn't especially tall, but radiated an incredible amount of power and control. His eyes were a dull, greyish shade of brown, with a penetrating stare that frightened people, even those closest to him. He had smooth black hair and a high forehead that suggested genius-level intellect. When he was a boy, his hair was curly and completely unkept, but it was rumoured that having responsibility led him to believe that image was everything, and before he was thirteen he started keeping himself tidier. He had an incredible sense of style and always dressed in the best suits and tuxedos that were available. His voice had the slightest Italian accent. During the First Wizarding War, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt and waistcoat with a green tie, and during the Wizengamot trial he was dressed in an expensive black-on-black suit and a blood-red tie, with a cloak and Fedora. Harry remarks that the effect of this was that he looked like a man who was larger and more powerful on the inside, and could explode into power and violence if he were provoked. As a boy, Claudius was outright shorter than almost everyone else in his school by a head, and his hair was so untidy that it was sometimes mistaken for him having Medusa's snakes in on his scalp. His eyes weren't as dull as they were when he grew up, instead being rather welcoming according to Professor Dumbledore, and even when Hermione saw pictures of him as a child she admitted that he looked totally different. He had a pinched nose and sharp eyebrows, and his chin was remarkably small. As an Animagi, Claudius took the form of an unusually large black mamba, and inherited a series of traits associated with snakes - he moved almost impossibly gracefully, and he was often described to have a 'sharp' stare whenever he was angry or threatened, as if whatever he was looking at was a target for total destruction. Magical Abilities and Skills Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:American people Category:Italian people Category:Quidditch players Category:Seekers Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Horned Serpents Category:Battle participants Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Aurors